Christmas Morning
by FurrySaint
Summary: A 'sequel' of sorts to my story 'Birthday Present'. Lemon yuri content. You Have Been Warned.


Makoto woke up, turned her head to see Ami sleeping beside her, and smiled. Ami must have come in after she went to bed. Late nights at the hospital seemed to be standard operating procedure for interns... Makoto slowly turned under the covers until she was on her side looking at Ami. She watched the rise and fall of her chest under the blanket, and as her gaze slid up to Ami's face, she smiled again.

_God, she is so beautiful._

Rising up on her elbow, Makoto leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over Ami's...

Ami slapped her.

Makoto started back in shock, then realised that Ami was still asleep and had simply swatted at something that tickled her. She grinned, licked her lips and bent to kiss Ami's nose. The swipe came again, but this time Makoto was expecting it and pulled back before getting hit. Over the next several minutes, Makoto amused herself by planting light kisses all over Ami's face and dodging the resulting swats. Finally, she caught Ami's hand as it came up and kissed her palm. This caused Ami's eyelids to slowly flutter open, and Ami looked up at her sleepily.

"Makoto?"

Makoto grinned down at her before bending to kiss her lips firmly this time. When she lifted her head, Ami was smiling up at her. "Merry Christmas, Ami."

Ami took the hand that was still holding hers and kissed it. "Merry Christmas, Makoto," she said, before adding with a grin, "So what did you get me?"

Makoto laughed and shifted her grip to Ami's wrist, pressing it back against the pillow as she leaned closer. "This..." she breathed, as she kissed Ami again, taking her time with this one. When she pulled back, Ami's face was lightly flushed.

"Is...is that all?" Ami asked with a slightly rough voice.

Makoto grinned and bent to kiss the pulse point on Ami's neck. "Oh, no...far from it..." Her breath on Ami's neck caused the smaller girl to shiver. Makoto lightly licked Ami's jawline, then followed it with kisses. As her lips nipped and nibbled their way down Ami's neck, Makoto felt her lover start squirming underneath her, and she grinned as she licked the hollow of her neck.

"Ma--Makoto...please..." Ami said with a small gasp.

Makoto looked at her. "'Please' what?" she said with a slight smirk that was instantly erased when Ami locked eyes with her. Ice is both brittle and hard, and Makoto saw a brittle want and a hard need in those blue eyes. She felt the force of it down to her toes, and her stomach did a little flip-flop. They had had very little time alone this month. An hour here and there, but nothing very substantial. Their jobs and friends had kept them both busy, but today...

Makoto leaned over to catch Ami's mouth with hers. She lightly nipped the lips, and traced her tongue over them. She wasn't surprised when they parted and Ami's tongue met hers. Ami's free hand twined through Makoto's hair and held her close. When they broke the kiss a few minutes later, they were both flushed and breathing hard. Makoto looked down at Ami and a trill went through her body with the realisation that this beautiful young woman _loved her_. Loved her with the same intensity as she loved Ami. She _knew_ Ami loved her, but it was something she had just tended to expect after a while. That it was a given. At this moment she realised just how _special_ that love was. How precious. How _rare_.

It was only when Ami's expression shifted to worry that Makoto realised that she was actually crying.

"Makoto?! What's wrong?"

Makoto laughed. "Not a thing, Ami. Not a single thing in the entire universe." She bent her head and kissed where he tears had landed on Ami's skin. It was just a happy coincidence that they had landed on Ami's breasts. The salt of her tears mixed with the light sheen of sweat on Ami's body and she lapped at both with a sensual abandon that caused Ami to gasp beneath her. She felt Ami grip her hair tighter as her tongue teased around the petite breasts, flicking here and there to catch the salty liquid. She moved her lips to the underside of the breasts and began light nibbles with her lips mixed in with nips of her teeth. Ami began to squirm under her, and let out a whine as Makoto teased her way around her breasts. Ami tried to move Makoto's head toward her nipples, but Makoto just grinned and reached up to capture her hand and press it against the pillow as she had the other one.

Ami struggled against the entrapping hands, "Mako-chaaaaan..." she pleaded. Her body wriggled beneath Makoto who leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

"Shhh...this is my Christmas gift to you. And _I'll_ decide how it's...'opened'," she said with a wicked grin as she bent her head to suckle Ami's left nipple, causing the smaller girl to gasp and arch her back toward the warm, wet mouth. Makoto's slid her left leg between Ami's thighs as she lightly sucked on the nipple, her tongue flickering over the tip. As she pressed her thigh up against Ami, she could feel the slick heat between the smaller girls legs. She smiled and caught the nipple with her teeth and pulled back slightly as her tongue kept flicking it, causing Ami to let out a long, high squeal and press herself hard against Makoto. She pulled her head back more and let the nipple scrape out from between her teeth. Then she bent down and repeated the process with Ami's other nipple. By the end of this, Ami was all but grinding herself against Makoto's thigh as she let out cute little pants of need.

_Time to open the present..._

Makoto brought Ami's hands together above her head on the pillow, and used her right hand to hold them both there, as her now-free left hand slowly slid down Ami's body. She traced the beautiful curves of it as her fingers made their way down the arms, over the swell of breasts and points of nipples, and down over the ribcage to swirl teasingly around her bellybutton before slipping further down through blue curls. Makoto kissed Ami hard just as her fingers slid across Ami's clit, and a sudden, loud moan escaped the bluenette's lips as an orgasm ripped through her. She arched her body tight against Makoto as the fingers slid over and around her clit and folds as she rode the wave of the orgasm. As Ami came down from her high, Makoto broke the kiss. Ami's face was flushed bright red and her eyes were closed as she shuddered against Makoto. Makoto grinned as she slipped her long fingers between Ami's lower lips, causing Ami to gasp as her eyes flew open. "Makoto! Wait!" Ami cried as she struggled to get her hands free.

Makoto just shook her head. "Not today, my love. Hold on tight." Then she bent her head and sucked one of Ami's nipples into her mouth as her fingers slid deeper inside. Ami's walls gripped her fingers tight as her thumb rubbed round and round the writhing girls clit.

The combination of sensations sent Ami into another rising spiral of pleasure just as her first orgasm was bottoming out. In less than a minute she was biting her lip to keep from crying out as another orgasm tore through her. No sooner had the second one passed when Makoto scraped her teeth over Ami's other nipple and lightly bit it. To Ami, it was like a spike of pleasure went straight from her nipple to her brain and she was lost again, crying out as she came. Through the haze of pleasure, Ami felt Makoto's mouth leave her breasts and cover her mouth in a fierce kiss. A few seconds later, she knew why as she felt Makoto's fingers curl inside her. Her eyes flew open as Makoto's fingertips scraped across a certain 'rough' spot inside her and the world exploded. She literally screamed into the kiss as the touch on her 'g' spot shot lightning throughout her body, arcing across her nipples and through her mind...

As Ami went limp under her, Makoto broke the kiss and stared down at her love. Her chest was heaving like a sprinter's after a race and her entire body was flushed. Makoto could still feel Ami squeezing around her fingers spasmodically, but she got the impression it was just pure muscle reflex. She let go of Ami's hands, and Ami's body gave a shudder as Makoto carefully slid her fingers out.

"...Ami?"

Makoto wiped her hand off on the bedsheet as she brushed Ami's bangs away from her face.

"Ami?!"

Never in the years they had been together had Ami _fainted _before. Ever. Makoto was beginning to be scared.

"AM--"

Ami's hand came up with a raised finger. "Shh," she said in a quiet voice. Makoto just stared at her. "I think I died..." she continued in the same quiet voice. Ami opened her eyes and smiled wide at Makoto. "I did. Because I see an angel."

Makoto let out a short laugh and blinked the beginnings of tears out of her eyes. She kissed Ami's hand, and hugged her tight. "You scared me there, for a minute."

Ami chuckled. "_I_ was scared for a minute. Sometimes I think you like it that I'm...well..." She blushed bright red. "...'sensitive'."

Makoto giggled and kissed Ami's cheek. "I'm sorry, Ami. I should have gone slower, but I just wanted to, well, make-up for all the time we _haven't_ had together recently."

Ami returned the kiss and smiled. "Makoto, we'll be together for at least a_ thousand years_." She cupped Makoto's cheek in her hand. "We don't _need _to squeeze everything into a single, short lifetime."

Makoto blushed. "I suppose I hadn't thought about that."

"Besides, remember your birthday?" Ami asked with a sly look.

Makoto blushed even more. "Just wait till _yours_ next year! This was _nothing_ compared to what I'm going to do to you then!"

Ami just laughed. "I still have some of that massage oil, you know..."

Makoto perked up. "The warming one?"

Ami nodded, a sly grin sliding back on her face. "Both of them, actually."

Makoto thought that over, a slow smile dawning on her face.

"I need a shower though," Ami announced as she slipped out from under the covers.

"I think I can help you with that," Makoto said as she got up to follow Ami, who threw a hungry look over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'll just _bet _you can, love..."

--FIN--


End file.
